Currently available ultrasound transducers are hand-held devices. Changes in clinical status of patients may warrant multiple echocardiograms. Performance of serial echocardiograms within a short period of time using a hand-held transducer is inconvenient, expensive, and often impractical. Thus, there is a great clinical need for an ultrasound transducer which can be used for continuous imaging of the heart. To circumvent the limitations on hand-held transducers, the applicants proposed to build a spherical, low profile, ultrasound transducer which will be attached to the chest wall using an adhesive ring to permit continuous imaging of cardiac structures and Doppler flow velocity profiles. The transducer will be coupled to a lightweight, portable, inexpensive ultrasound machine. Potential applications include continuous recording of left ventricular wall motion in the coronary care unit, intraoperative monitoring of left ventricular function, and recording of cardiac output and pulmonary diastolic pressure using Doppler flow velocity profiles. Measurement of cardiac and pulmonary diastolic pressure will be automated, and these parameters as well as wall motion will be displayed on a screen in the intensive care unit. This device would replace current invasive methods, thereby reducing potential risk. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 1. Non-invasive ultrasonic hemodynamic monitoring. 2. Continuous "Hands-free" ultrasonic monitoring of left ventricular function in the intensive care setting.